


Under-The-Covers Conflicts

by archangelgaybriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ???they sort of play fight, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Grumpy!Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgaybriel/pseuds/archangelgaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Cas do share a bed, they end up fighting a lot. And not in the...exclusive bedroom sexy playtime kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under-The-Covers Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a really short drabble which I posted on [Tumblr](http://theprofoundbond.co.vu/post/114139509626/when-dean-and-cas-do-share-a-bed-they-end-up) and you know, for the shits and giggles (for convience and reference sake ok) I decided to post it here too!

When Dean and Cas do share a bed, they end up fighting a lot. And not in the…exclusive bedroom sexy playtime kind of way.

“Cas,” Dean whispers harshly when he wakes up on a Sunday morning with his feet and fingers cold and a very content warm lump lying next to him, dead to the world and his very cold, annoyed boyfriend.

“Cas!” He hisses louder this time, jabbing somewhere vaguely around his right. It works, albeit terribly - the sleeping figure next to him just growls softly, and then silence. Then, a very offensive snore.

What’s that saying again? If the mountain will not come to Mahomet, Mahomet must go to the mountain.

Dean grips the blanket and tugs it, but Cas just moves along with it. Un-believable. Here Dean is, in a relationship with a heartless burrito who doesn’t care about his poor, freezing boyfriend.

“Cas, if you don’t give me the blanket, I’m I’m breaking up with you.”

From the other side comes a low, gravelly voice. “No one will want you. You’re old and smelly.”

“Hey! I smell like fresh mountain strawberries.”

“That’s because you took my fresh mountain strawberry shampoo.” There’s a pause. “Don’t touch my fresh mountain strawberry shampoo.”

“If you don’t give me the blanket…” Dean doesn’t finish his sentence, just slides his arms under the blanket to curl around his boyfriend’s waist, followed by his legs which tangle around Cas’ warm ones. “Mhm, nice and toasty.”

Cas’ reaction is immediate. His legs fly out and end up kicking Dean in the thigh (thank god missing his balls), flailing and smacks Dean’s iron grip. “Dean! Your arms feel like they belong to a freaking corpse!”

“You know, that would have been accurate three years ago.”

This time Cas is facing him, all flawless bedhead and angry blue eyes. He huffs and folds his arms grumpily. “Why am I dating an idiot?”

“Because I’m  _your_  idiot,” Dean murmurs, snuggling deeper into Cas’ warm side. He can feel eyelids drooping again.

“I love you,” he mumbles sleepily.

After a while, he can feel Cas rustling the sheets and an arm comes around his back, pulling him closer. By this time Dean is almost drifting off to sleep again, but even through the thick fog of somnolence he manages to hear Cas’ soft murmur. “I love you too.”

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](theprofoundbond.co.vu) as puppymish!
> 
> If I were a plant, kudos and comments are like the worm shit and fertilizer I crave. _Mi_ n ** _e_ ra**l _s_.......


End file.
